


Тонкости добрососедских отношений

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Однажды у Марлин появились очень подозрительные соседи…





	Тонкости добрососедских отношений

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

Новые соседи заселились в начале осени, как раз накануне Дня труда,[1] но сам момент их появления Марлин пропустила. Еще утром участок слева от ее собственного демонстрировал все признаки запустения: грязные, в дождевых потеках оконные стекла, покосившийся забор, пострадавший несколько месяцев назад от рук неаккуратно припарковавшегося Джулиана, и сплошной ковер травы пополам с сорняками, в котором бесследно терялся баскетбольный мяч. А ближе к вечеру из распахнутых настежь дверей дома уже неслись оживленные мужские голоса и на подъездной дорожке, прискорбно не предназначенной для транспортных средств подобных габаритов, раскорячился здоровенный армейский внедорожник. В тихом уютном пригороде, обитатели которого в основном предпочитали легковушки и минивэны, а самыми крупными и брутальными авто были городские «паркетники», эффектнее и неуместнее смотрелся бы разве что танк.

Поэтому, еще даже не видя новых жильцов, Марлин с уверенностью предположила, что в дом вряд ли въехала типичная американская семья среднестатистического состава «родители, полтора ребенка и собака». Впрочем, как давно убедилась Марлин, в их квартале с аккуратными домами и стереотипными белыми заборчиками – точь-в-точь как в набившей оскомину рекламе всяких семейных товаров – на поверку именно таких типичных семей оказалось до странного мало. В связях и отношениях некоторых своих соседей она за всё время, что жила здесь, так и не разобралась до конца, тем более что спросить в лоб казалось невежливым, а наблюдение, даже очень внимательное, давало подчас противоречивые результаты. Взять, например, того же Джулиана. Бесконечное многообразие его взаимоотношений с Морисом, который исполнял для своего приятеля роль секретаря, няньки, компаньона, жилетки для рыданий и гласа разума, и всё это одновременно, Марлин осмысляла несколько месяцев. Кем им обоим приходится Морт, не поняла до сих пор. Пару раз она, ведомая неистребимым любопытством, попыталась аккуратно о нем расспросить, но что Джулиан, что Морис в ответ лишь мученически вздыхали, закатывали глаза и меняли тему разговора. Временами Марлин посещало подозрение, что они сами толком не знают, откуда и зачем появился в их жизни этот чокнутый рыжий пацан.

Те, кто поселился рядом с Марлин, судя по внедорожнику, а также по-военному четким отрывистым командам, изредка долетавшим из дома, на милое традиционное семейство тоже не тянули. Не то чтобы у нее были по этому поводу какие-то возражения – Марлин довольно легко сходилась с новыми людьми – но прежде ей пару раз приходила в голову мысль, что хорошо бы рядом поселилась девушка ее возраста. Женского общества по соседству было негусто, и после переезда Марлин довольно скоро начала по нему скучать, хотя первое время была твердо уверена, что многолетнее и далеко не всегда добровольное общение с трещотками-кузинами, оставшимися в родном городке, обеспечило эту потребность на годы вперед.

На втором этаже соседского дома распахнулось окно. Марлин задрала голову, но со своего места у забора ей ничего не удалось разглядеть – из двух росших во дворе деревьев одно давно высохло, зато второе, с пышной кроной еще не начавшей желтеть листвы, протянуло ветку к самому окну и надежно перекрывало обзор за двоих, не позволяя увидеть, что там происходит.

Увидеть, но не услышать.

– Ковальски, отчет! – приказали наверху таким тоном, что у Марлин улетучились последние сомнения. Ну точно, военные.

– Проводка функционирует нормально, насчет водопровода я не уверен. Напор слишком слабый, предполагаю, что где-то есть течь…

Решив, что не стоит начинать знакомство с новыми соседями с подслушивания их разговоров, тем более таких скучных, как обсуждение проблем с водопроводом, Марлин направилась к себе. Ей еще представится более подходящий случай поздороваться.

 

Предъявление претензий с первых минут знакомства вряд ли можно было считать подходящим случаем, но когда оглушительный механический рёв, определенно доносящийся с соседнего двора, вырвал Марлин из объятий Морфея в половину восьмого утра – это в выходной-то! – она решила, что добрососедские отношения сложатся куда лучше, если определить границы допустимого сразу, не откладывая в долгий ящик.

Мерзкий звук прервался, и натягивающая халат Марлин замерла на середине движения, понадеявшись было, что на этом утренний концерт окончен, но через несколько секунд рёв возобновился в другой тональности, чуть приглушенный, но от этого не менее раздражающий. Неужели это мотор внедорожника так рычит?

Когда, на ходу протирая заспанные глаза, Марлин приблизилась к разделяющему участки забору, всё снова стихло. Низкий заборчик едва доходил ей до груди, и было видно, что в соседнем дворе нет ни души, но Марлин всё равно приподнялась на поперечную перекладину, чтобы заглянуть подальше – и, дернувшись от неожиданности, едва не соскользнула, когда знакомый уже рёв раздался где-то над ее головой. Несколько секунд спустя на соседский газон с шумом обрушилась свежеспиленная ветка, похоже, та самая, что закрывала окно на втором этаже, а следом с дерева спрыгнул человек, взглянув на которого, Марлин снова вздрогнула всем телом.

Возможно, если бы не инструмент в руке, незнакомец не произвел бы на нее настолько ошеломляющего впечатления. Но мощное телосложение, пересекающий лицо грубый шрам и цепкий, неприятно внимательный взгляд в сочетании с бензопилой создавали как раз тот жутковатый эффект, из-за которого слово «маньяк» приходило на ум само собой. Несколько секунд Марлин и «маньяк» молча смотрели друг на друга, и когда Марлин, мысленно обругав себя за излишнюю впечатлительность, уже собиралась заговорить, парень вдруг помахал ей свободной рукой и улыбнулся широко, во весь рот. Возможно, он действительно старался проявить дружелюбие. Однако одного вида этой зубастой, какой-то акульей улыбки, кривоватой из-за перечеркнувшего губы шрама, Марлин хватило, чтобы ощущение исходящей от этого человека опасности только усилилось, напрочь отбив у нее всякую охоту к общению. Пожалуй, в этот дом с блюдом приветственного печенья она не пойдет. Вяло махнув рукой в ответ – нельзя быть невежливой с маньяком по соседству! – Марлин наконец отцепилась от забора и пошла обратно в дом, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо туда, где поблескивала бензопила и обманчиво жизнерадостно пламенел в лучах утреннего солнца медно-рыжий ирокез.

 

Следующие несколько дней Марлин новых соседей не видела, лишь иногда слышала голоса да по вечерам, возвращаясь с работы, отмечала произошедшие за день изменения: подстриженный газон, вымытые окна, участок обновленной кровли на крыше. Не то чтобы она их осознанно избегала; так получалось само собой, но нельзя сказать, чтобы Марлин это огорчало: отделаться от первого, не самого приятного впечатления оказалось сложно. Как и от мысли, что остальных соседей она не видела и «маньяк» может оказаться еще не самым плохим вариантом.

Возможно, Марлин бы так и не пришлось столкнуться ни с кем из обитателей дома по соседству еще долгое время, но за нее всё решил почтальон.

Пухлый конверт был надписан настолько отвратительным почерком, что давал повод заподозрить в отправителе потомственного врача. В фамилии адресата, довольно длинной, Марлин с уверенностью распознала только заглавную «К», остальная часть слова предстала перед ней в виде сплошной вязи неразборчивых закорючек. По счастью, с цифрами и названием улицы у отправителя письма дело обстояло чуть получше, а может, он просто сильнее старался, благодаря чему адрес Марлин разобрала с первой попытки и выяснила, что письмо предназначено кому-то из ее новых соседей.

Тому, что его получила Марлин, удивляться не приходилось: собственного почтового ящика у них не было. По слухам, он, как и забор, пал в свое время очередной жертвой сомнительных водительских навыков Джулиана, а обзавестись новым они еще не успели. Так ведомая соседским долгом Марлин оказалась на крыльце чужого дома с чужим письмом в руках. Вариант «подсунуть под дверь» пришлось отвергнуть сразу: дверь была распахнута, а крыльцо загромождали несколько больших коробок с логотипом транспортной компании и таким количеством знаков и надписей, обозначающих хрупкость содержимого, словно внутри покоилась по меньшей мере коллекция драгоценных фарфоровых ваз эпохи Мин.

Марлин постучала по дверному косяку, крикнула «Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? Я принесла ваше письмо!», но ответа не получила и двинулась через полутемную прихожую вглубь дома. В большой светлой гостиной определенно успели хорошенько убраться – Марлин не заметила ни следа пыли и паутины, наверняка в избытке накопившихся за то время, что дом пустовал, да и окна были чисто вымыты; зато в комнате царил характерный для первых дней после переезда беспорядок. В любом другом доме Марлин, не пожелав общаться с хозяевами, просто оставила бы письмо на видном месте, но в этом бардаке «видное место» было понятием неявным. Она прошлась по комнате, прикидывая, куда бы пристроить конверт, чтобы на него сразу обратили внимание, но на глаза, как назло, не попадалось ничего подходящего: коробки, ящики, брезентовые сумки странных форм, обрывки картона и бечевки, старый зачехленный диван, очевидно, оставшийся еще от прежних хозяев, и две бухты проводов на нем, огромный цветочный горшок, из которого сиротливо торчал засохший стебель неопознанного растения…

Послышались шаги. Марлин, обернувшись на звук, морально подготовилась к тому, что, возможно, придется снова столкнуться с безотчетно нервирующим ее рыжим громилой и понадеялась, что на этот раз при нем хотя бы не будет бензопилы. Но в комнату вошел другой парень, внешне отличавшийся от рыжего настолько, что это было почти забавно: двухметровый (Марлин была уверена, что в его случае это никакая не фигура речи), тощий, с узким невыразительным лицом. Очки в тонкой оправе совершенно терялись на этом лице, словно были естественной его частью, а вот белый халат, натянутый поверх обычной одежды, напротив, выглядел совершенно неуместно – вероятно, потому, что был своему обладателю заметно коротковат, как с чужого плеча.

– Привет! Я ваша соседка, Марлин. Мне принесли ваше письмо, – она показала конверт.

– Привет. Я Ковальски, – сухо представился новый знакомый, но письмо не взял.

Вместо этого, обойдя Марлин, словно столб, он приблизился к захламленному журнальному столику у стены и, каким-то невероятным образом отыскав с краю свободное местечко, аккуратно пристроил туда стеклянную банку. Марлин, поначалу и не заметившая, что у него заняты руки, машинально проследила за ней взглядом. Ее тетка закатывала в такие консервированные овощи, но как-то слабо верилось, что компания военных станет заниматься домашними заготовками подобно ее престарелой тетушке. Хотя белесые круглые штуки в банке ни на один из привычных ей овощей и не походили. Не сдержав любопытства, Марлин подошла на пару шагов поближе и присмотрелась.

– Ой!..

Из банки посмотрели в ответ. Сквозь стеклянную стенку на Марлин таращились полдюжины разномастных глазных яблок, плавающих в прозрачном растворе. И судя по обрывкам то ли нервов, то ли кровеносных сосудов на них, глаза были отнюдь не бутафорские.

– Эксперимент, – лаконично пояснил Ковальски, верно оценив ее реакцию. – Я ученый. Так что там с письмом?

Марлин молча передала ему конверт. Когда Ковальски протянул за ним руку, стало видно, что рукав его халата испачкан – по ткани расплылось большое красновато-бурое пятно.

По-видимому, Ковальски почерк отправителя никаких сложностей не доставил; мельком взглянув на письмо, он тут же подтвердил:

– Да, это мне. Спасибо.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – пробормотала Марлин, нервно поглядывая то на бурое пятно, то в сторону банки с ее гадким содержимым и изо всех сил стараясь не думать, что между ними, вполне возможно, есть прямая связь.

Ковальски, который, получив свое письмо, тут же потерял к ней всякий интерес, равнодушно кивнул. В этом доме светской беседы о погоде и ценах на газонокосилки от Марлин явно не ждали.

 

– Подожди-подожди. Постой. Давай по порядку, ладно? – мягко попросила Дорис, прерывая сбивчивый монолог Марлин, и та взглянула на подругу с благодарностью.

Спокойная, здравомыслящая, терпеливая Дорис – именно тот человек, который ей нужен, чтобы помочь разложить все свои противоречивые и сумбурные эмоции по полочкам. Поделиться опасениями с кем-то из ближайших соседей Марлин не отважилась, прекрасно зная, что одни склонны к паникерству, другие – к скоропалительным решениям, третьи скоры на расправу, а устраивать переполох на весь квартал из-за одних только смутных подозрений ей вовсе не хотелось.

То ли дело умница Дорис.

– Я так и не поняла, что такого ужасного тебе сделали эти парни, что ты от них шарахаешься, – сказала Дорис. – Они тебя обидели? Нагрубили?

Марлин отрицательно покачала головой. Рыжий с бензопилой ее напугал, но не нарочно ведь. В конце концов, парень не виноват, что у него такая бандитская внешность. Возможно, на самом деле он добрейшей души человек… Марлин вспомнила хищный оскал вместо улыбки. Или нет.

– Приставали? – продолжала расспрашивать Дорис.

– Да нет же, ничего подобного! – Марлин, отмахнувшись от подруги ложечкой, агрессивно вонзила ее в кусок вишневого пирога, рассеянно следя за тем, как начинка  растекается по блюдцу кроваво-красной лужицей. Пирог в этом кафе подавали восхитительный, но сегодня даже он навевал Марлин исключительно криминальные ассоциации. – Просто мне рядом с ними… неуютно, что ли. Тревожно. По-моему, они со странностями.

– Все мы в каком-то смысле со странностями, – философски заметила Дорис. – Взять хоть Джулиана. Или Фила. Или моего брата.

Ну да, логично. Сестру Френсиса не впечатлить какими-то несчастными глазами – не тот масштаб.

– У кого-то странности – это просто странности. Безобидные. А кто-то кромсает людей бензопилой, пока его приятель раскладывает части тел по банкам, – возразила Марлин мрачно и отхлебнула безнадежно остывшего чая.

– А у кого-то разыгралось воображение, – деликатно, но твердо сказала Дорис тоном рассудительной и мудрой старшей сестры.

Прекрасно зная, что они с Френсом близнецы, Марлин всегда воспринимала как старшую именно Дорис. Надо бы как-нибудь спросить, кто из них появился на свет первым. Забавно, если окажется, что на самом деле это Френсис. Хотя… вряд ли. Тогда Марлин давно была бы в курсе: Френс, с его-то самолюбием, при каждом удобном случае напоминал бы, что он на пару часов (или минут) старше сестры.

– Марлин, ну неужели ты всерьез веришь, что рядом с тобой поселился Томас Хьюитт[2] с семейством?

– Не то чтобы… Я вроде и понимаю, что это, скорее всего, ерунда и мои домыслы, но всё равно никак не могу отделаться от этой мысли.

– Какой – что в соседнем доме живет коммуна маньяков? Сколько их, кстати?

– Вроде четверо. Я вблизи пока двоих видела, остальных – только мельком.

– Осторожность, конечно, никогда не повредит, но если хочешь знать мое мнение – ты перегибаешь палку. Вот увидишь, пройдет немного времени, и ты с этими ребятами поладишь. Начнете понемногу общаться, будете заходить друг к другу по-соседски за всякими мелочами: молотком, пакетом молока или парой яиц на омлет…

– Скорее уж парой глаз, – хмуро поправила ее Марлин. – У Ковальски как раз есть запас.

Дорис, конечно, была редкостной оптимисткой, и разговоры с ней неизменно настраивали Марлин на позитивный лад. Вот только… У Теда Банди[3] и Джеффри Дамера[4] в свое время тоже были соседи.

 

Джулиана Марлин углядела еще с другого конца торгового зала. Сегодня он стянул пепельную шевелюру высоко на макушке, и теперь пышный хвост, словно поплавок на воде, мерно покачивался между стеллажами, пока его обладатель разорял магазинные полки. Судя по содержимому тележки, которую с мученическим видом толкал за ним Морис, Джулиан затевал очередную гулянку. Обычно он сам не снисходил до участия в скучных подготовительных работах, но в прошлый раз Морис фатально ошибся с цветом соломинок для коктейлей, купив «недостаточно лимонные», и дабы не допустить повторения этого чудовищного инцидента, Джулиану пришлось самоотверженно взять дело в свои руки.

Морта видно не было, но вопли и грохот, доносящиеся из отдела садового инвентаря, позволяли определить его местонахождение безошибочно.

– Не спрашивай, – обреченно сказал Морис, перехватив вопросительный взгляд Марлин. –  Сегодня он хочет быть садовым гномом.

Джулиан между тем вовсю разглагольствовал о предстоящей вечеринке, и Марлин, которая вообще-то подошла только поздороваться, не вслушивалась особо в его бесконечную трескотню, пока тот не произнес, не прекращая энергично рыться на одной из полок:

– Кстати, я только что видел твоего нового соседа. Симпатяжка.

Марлин покосилась на него с сомнением; вкусы Джулиана были, мягко говоря, своеобразны. Как-то раз, уцепившись в разговоре за мечтательно-печальное «Соня... любовь всей моей жизни», она полезла с вопросами (не верилось, что в прошлом легкомысленного Джулиана скрыта трагическая любовная история), и тот показал ей фотографию. На снимке мощная, как БТР, плечистая девица в кокетливой розовой юбочке возвышалась над немаленьким Джулианом на целую голову и исподлобья смотрела в объектив таким взглядом, что Марлин моментально сделалось не по себе. И всё-таки даже Джулиан вряд ли назвал бы «симпатяжкой» необщительного дылду Ковальски или здоровяка со шрамом, имени которого Марлин до сих пор не знала. Значит, он наткнулся на третьего из этой пестрой компании.

– Как он выглядел?

– Милый парнишка. Кудрявый такой, улыбчивый, – Джулиан отвлекся от покупок и завертел головой, отчего хвост на его макушке энергично закачался. – Да вот же он!

Марлин, проследив за направлением его взгляда и сообразив, кого Джулиан имеет в виду, направилась в ту сторону. Заговаривать она не собиралась, предыдущих двух раз ей хватило с лихвой, но очень хотела убедиться, что хотя бы один из новых соседей не похож на серийного убийцу.

Первое впечатление обнадеживало: совсем молодой парень, застывший напротив полок с бытовой химией, действительно выглядел приятным и милым. Прижимая к уху мобильный, он молча слушал собеседника, который всё повышал голос, так что последние слова четко расслышала даже стоящая поодаль Марлин.

– …делать так долго?!

– Я выбираю стиральный порошок, – отозвался парень в трубку. – Нет, не всё равно. Ковальски утром опять ворчал, что кровь с халата так и не отстиралась. По списку всё взял, буду через полчаса. Отбой.

Марлин, стараясь не выдать заинтересованности, скользнула взглядом по содержимому его тележки, зацепилась взглядом за бутыль моющего средства с хлором, упаковку резиновых перчаток, моток толстой веревки – и попятилась за стойку со швабрами, как-то разом вспомнив десяток случаев, когда обладатели симпатичной обаятельной внешности использовали ее в самых гнусных целях.

 

– Марлин, на тебя не угодишь. То твои соседи выглядят слишком подозрительно, значит, они маньяки и серийные убийцы, то чересчур приятные и симпатичные – значит, тоже серийные убийцы, – с упреком сказала в трубку Дорис, и Марлин представила, какое у нее сейчас выражение лица – строгое и укоризненное.

– Ну прости, у меня нет под рукой пособия «Сто один надежный способ распознать в соседе маньяка», – обиделась Марлин.

– Подумай сама: они только что переехали в долго пустовавший дом, наверняка хлорка и перчатки им нужны для уборки.

– Ага. Смывать следы крови. А морозильная камера?

– Марлин…

– Я не успела рассказать: им сегодня днем привезли морозильную камеру, ты бы видела, она просто огромная!

– Марлин.

– Зачем, спрашивается?

– Марлин! У тебя паранойя. Если там четыре взрослых крепких мужика, им нужно много еды, мясо в том числе. Для мяса нужна морозилка. Много мяса – большая морозилка. И вообще, давай рассуждать логически…

Марлин была готова рассуждать логически. Она слушала терпеливые увещевания Дорис, согласно угукала в трубку, а сама, отодвинув занавеску, напряженно всматривалась в мелькающие в освещенном окне соседского дома силуэты.

 

Колесо Марлин пробила уже при въезде на свою улицу, да так, что камера сдулась мгновенно, отчего машину заметно перекосило. Дотащившись на ободе последние пятьсот ярдов до дома, она кое-как заехала во двор и, выйдя из машины, с нарастающим отчаянием уставилась на тряпкой обвисшую покрышку. Если вдуматься, не такая уж это была беда, даже с учетом того, что менять колеса Марлин не умела (хотя запаска-то у нее была, в отличие от инструментов и навыка). Но день не задался с самого утра: сначала она рассыпала по всей кухне фунтовый пакет кофе, потом на работе терпела придирки пребывающей не в духе начальницы, которая всю смену цеплялась по пустякам, под вечер влипла в на редкость нудный и бестолковый телефонный разговор – ее доставучей двоюродной сестрице не вовремя приспичило поболтать, так что Марлин битый час пришлось выслушивать нескончаемый поток подробностей о жизни ближней и дальней родни… И вот теперь это.

В череде непрекращающихся мелких неприятностей пробитое колесо ничем не выделялось из общего ряда и даже выглядело вполне логичным завершением дня, но грозило стать пресловутой последней соломинкой для нервов Марлин. В довершение всего она вспомнила, что вызов механика сейчас никак не вписывается в ее скромный бюджет: последние свободные деньги она накануне отдала за воплощение давней своей мечты – уроки игры на испанской гитаре. Конечно, как девушка предусмотрительная, прежде она залила полный бак, набила продуктами холодильник и рассчитывала, что таким образом благополучно протянет оставшуюся до следующего чека неделю. Вот только вряд ли автомеханик согласится взять в оплату своей работы пакет молока и упаковку мороженой брокколи. Марлин в сердцах пнула проклятое колесо, разумеется, ушибла пальцы, взвыла от боли и хотела уже высказать всё, что думает и о колесе, и о том, кто разбрасывает на дороге острые железки, в выражениях, которые бы решительно не одобрила ее почтенная тетушка, когда услышала:

– Эй, сестренка! Что стряслось?

Марлин оглянулась. У ее калитки стоял плотный, по-армейски коротко стриженый кряжистый парень – единственный из новых соседей, кого Марлин до сих пор видела исключительно издалека. Впрочем, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы быстро понять, что именно он главный в сомнительной соседской компании. Пусть сама Марлин с ним и не разговаривала, но зато частенько видела и слышала, как он отдавал приказы остальным, распределяя обязанности: кому чинить забор, кому стричь газон, а кому – убираться в подвале. И делал это с уверенностью человека, имеющего право командовать и твердо знающего, что оспаривать его распоряжения никто не посмеет. Никто и не оспаривал. Марлин не смогла сходу вспомнить, как его зовут, хотя несколько раз слышала, как к нему обращались другие. Впрочем, на нормальное имя это не походило, скорее на прозвище.

Назови он ее как-то иначе – «детка», «малышка», «куколка» или еще каким-нибудь из тех банальных словечек, с которых начинались самые провальные попытки флирта в ее жизни – и она точно вызверилась бы на него за все горести неудачного дня, наплевав на свои опасения и твердое намерение не ссориться с подозрительными соседями. Но обращение «сестренка», неожиданное и какое-то старомодное (хотя парень был не сказать чтобы так уж намного старше нее), отчего-то успокоило Марлин.

– Колесо спустило, – ответила она ворчливо, но мирно.

Жестом попросив разрешения войти во двор (Марлин согласно кивнула), сосед приблизился к машине и опытным взглядом оценил масштабы бедствия.

– Запаска, домкрат, ключ есть? – деловито спросил он.

– Только запаска, – указала на багажник Марлин.

Парень – Шкипер, вспомнила она вдруг, его зовут Шкипер – подошел к разделяющему дворы заборчику, звонко свистнул и, сложив ладони рупором, громко позвал:

– Рико!

Несколько секунд спустя на крыльце появился рыжий «маньяк».

– Рико, боевая задача – поменять этой даме колесо, запаска у нее есть. Выполняй.

Интересоваться согласием Марлин, по всей видимости, никто не собирался.  Помощь, безусловно, была ей очень кстати, но Марлин едва успела прикусить язык, чтобы не выпалить, что колесо нужно всё-таки заменить ее машине, а не ей лично – Рико производил впечатление человека, склонного понимать приказы слишком буквально и не стесняющегося ради их исполнения отрывать людям конечности.

Между тем Рико, прихватив в гараже ящик с инструментами, тяжелый даже на вид, направился к тому месту, где стояла многострадальная машина Марлин, но не в обход по улице через две калитки, а напрямик, по газону. Марлин уж было решила, что он, подобно тарану, так и пройдет хлипкий заборчик насквозь, проделав в нем соответствующих размеров дыру, но Рико лишь ухватился за край и легко перемахнул через забор вместе со своей ношей.

Кивком поздоровавшись с Марлин, он молча принялся за работу. Запаска была извлечена из багажника, домкрат установлен и болты откручены с такой скоростью и сноровкой, словно дело происходило на пит-стопе Формулы-1.

– Он профессиональный механик? – впечатлившись, вполголоса спросила Марлин у Шкипера.

– Самоучка. Но ему приходилось менять колеса в разных условиях, в том числе – под обстрелом по колено в грязи. Хорошая практика.

У соседей хлопнула входная дверь и Марлин, повернув голову в ту сторону, увидела на крыльце «симпатяжку» из супермаркета, который сосредоточенно пристраивал на узких перилах какой-то фиолетовый предмет, так и норовивший потерять равновесие.

– Это что, лунорог? – присмотревшись, озадаченно спросила она вслух. Не узнать было невозможно: популярные мультяшки, плюшевые, пластиковые, говорящие и поющие, в виде наклеек, значков и воздушных шариков заполонили уже весь Нью-Йорк.

Шкипер не ответил, но вздохнул весьма красноречиво.

– Прапор! – окликнул он. – Да засунь ты его в сушилку!

– Он там может испортиться, – возразил тот, кого назвали Прапором. – Мне и так пришлось постирать его в машинке. Пусть лучше сохнет на солнце.

Плюшевый лунорог в очередной раз кувырнулся вниз, и Прапор, мгновенно перегнувшись через перила, подхватил его, не дав коснуться земли, а потом снова пристроил сверху. Марлин подумала, что попытайся она проделать нечто подобное, уже сидела бы за перилами с разбитым носом.

– Для чего ему игрушка? – снова обратилась она к Шкиперу.

– Хобби такое. Кто-то любит динамит, кто-то лунорогов. Не уверен, что из этого хуже, – в голосе Шкипера послышались задумчивые нотки. – Ущерб от динамита, по крайней мере, заметен сразу…

Дверь хлопнула снова, и на крыльце появился Ковальски.

– Прапор!

Тот, заботливо подкорректировав положение игрушки на перилах еще на четверть дюйма, повернулся.

– Что?

– Прапор. Ты не мог бы впредь проверять, что лежит в стиральной машине, _до того,_ как засовывать туда своего лунорога? – со сдержанным раздражением поинтересовался Ковальски и развернул на вытянутых руках халат, который когда-то, видимо, был белым, а теперь приобрел приятный взгляду лазурный оттенок.

– Прости, Ковальски, – повинился Прапор. – У нас есть отбеливатель, я всё исправлю. Между прочим, получился очень красивый цвет!

Ковальски, судя по скептически поджатым губам, это мнение не разделял.

– Мои халаты должны быть белыми. Лишние цвета в лаборатории меня отвлекают.

– А как же Рико? На его кислотные майки ты почему-то не жалуешься…

При упоминании Рико Марлин, до того с интересом следившая за перебранкой, вспомнила о замене колеса и обернулась проверить, как продвигается дело. Оказалось, что запаска уже установлена, домкрат убран, а ее самозваный механик куда-то пропал. Обнаружился он на противоположной стороне двора – стоял, с видимым удовольствием уткнувшись носом в куст цветущих флоксов. Выглядела эта гора мышц, самозабвенно нюхающая цветочки, довольно трогательно. Если бы Марлин в первый раз увидела его вот так, ей бы и в голову не пришло пугаться.

Выпрямившись и заметив, что Марлин на него смотрит, Рико сделал рукой непонятный ей жест, кивнул на флоксы и рыкнул что-то неразборчивое.

– Что он говорит? – спросила она у Шкипера.

– Что у тебя очень красивые цветы.

Марлин по очереди оглядела «маньяка» Рико, занятого вдумчивым созерцанием цветочного куста, недовольного Ковальски, Прапора, который сосредоточенно осматривал своего лунорога, видимо, проверяя, не повредила ли ему незапланированная линька – и рассмеялась, чувствуя, как стремительно улетучиваются все ее тревоги и подозрения.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарила она. – И за помощь с машиной тоже, вы меня спасли.

– Обращайся, – пожал плечами Шкипер, словно речь шла о совершеннейшем пустяке.

Марлин покачала головой. Маньяки-убийцы, подумать только. И что на нее нашло?.. Надо позвонить Дорис. А еще – обязательно испечь «убийцам» домашнего печенья.

 

Потом было много всего. Банда хулиганья, которую Шкипер и его парни благополучно отвадили от квартала. Мелкий мошенник Арчи, наконец-то переставший соваться к соседям со своими сомнительными предложениями. Потерявшийся малыш Эгги, младший и самый бойкий из отпрысков их многодетной соседки, которого коммандос нянчили  вчетвером и вручили матери целым и невредимым. И еще немало других происшествий, гораздо более серьезных, чем ее пробитое колесо. Незаметно для себя Марлин привыкла всякий раз, когда случалась очередная неприятность, высматривать поблизости кого-то из этих парней, а увидев, выдыхать с облегчением – теперь-то всё обязательно будет в порядке.

Но всё равно помнила тот день, когда впервые подумала, что ей, кажется, выпало не такое уж плохое соседство.

 

_____________________________

[1] День труда – национальный праздник в США, отмечается в первый понедельник сентября.

[2] Томас Хьюитт – маньяк-убийца по прозвищу Кожаное лицо из ремейка фильма ужасов «Техасская резня бензопилой» (2003). В оригинальной серии фильмов (первый вышел на экраны в 1974) маньяка зовут Бубба Сойер.

[3] Тед Банди – американский серийный убийца и насильник. Признался в 30 убийствах в период между 1974 и 1978 годами, но возможно, что настоящее количество его жертв гораздо больше. Казнен на электрическом стуле.

[4] Джеффри Дамер – американский серийный убийца и каннибал. Убил 17 человек в период с 1987 по 1991 год. Приговорен к пятнадцати пожизненным заключениям, через два года убит сокамерником.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
